Dragon Tamers
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: AU. Dragons rule the lands, and the humans are hiding in fear. The only ones who can save them are the prophesied Chosen Ones. The Chosen Ones are a group of people who are said to have the ability to tame dragons. Eventually, it gets so bad, an academy has been made specifically to find the Chosen Ones. Has Japanese honorifics. Contains OCs.


**Me: I've had the plot for this running in my mind for a bit, and I finally typed it up! (And finished it on a school day, too. XD)**

**Yuki: I like how this time you're not telling anyone what the pairings are.**

**Hanako: This is longer than (most of) your average chapter(s).**

**Me: I **_**know**_**. Which is **_**bad**_** since they'll expect it to be long like this! DX **

**Kiyoko: I-it's okay~!**

**Miu: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, only the OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy~! ;)**

* * *

Prologue

"Mom! MOM!" A young girl shouted. She had long dark blue hair and golden brown eyes. She was kneeling in front of a woman who had dark blue hair and emerald eyes, and had a giant gash in her stomach. The gash had blood flooding out. The young girl had blood staining her clothes, hands and hair, which made it so that no one could see the scar that would form on her face, from the top of her right eye to the bottom of her nose. She looked about 8 years old. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuki...I...can't make...it home." The woman managed to say. "Tell Ryo...and Gingka...I love you..."

"Mom! You're going to make it!" The girl, Yuki, said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Take these, Yuki...they will...help you...have a memory...of me." The woman said as she slowly held up an egg and a necklace that had a glowing clear diamond that sparkled. It was in the shape of a heart. "And give this...to Gingka..." She then gave the girl a pendant which had a yellow diamond that sparkled and was in the shape of a star.

"Mom...you're n-not going to d-die...are you?" Yuki asked, as tears fell from her eyes. She was hugging the egg tightly and her charm was around her neck already.

"I'm sorry...Galaxy...take care...of them..." The woman said, as she took her last breath.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" Yuki shouted. At that moment, the egg, which was red with a yellow star and a silver heart hatched. Out came a red baby dragon, who had a yellow star on it's forehead and a silver heart of it's tail. Unnoticed by the girl, the clear charm had shone brightly when the egg hatched.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. Yuki wiped the tears away from her eyes, only succeeding in getting more blood on her clothes and face, and looked at the dragon.

"Did...you just talk?" Yuki asked.

"Yup!" The dragon said, nodding. "Anyways, could you answer my question?"

"I'm fine...I think." Yuki replied. "Just...a bit shaken."

"I hope you'll be okay." The dragon said. "And could you give me a name? You're my owner!"

"Owner...of a dragon?" Yuki tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah." The dragon confirmed.

"Alright then..." Yuki paused, thinking of a name. "How about Akai, after my mom, Akatsuki?"

"Perfect!" The newly named Akai said. "And it fits, since I'm red!"

"Everyone's excepting the Hunting team to be back now...we should go." Yuki said.

"Why don't I bring you? I might not be as big as I will be one day, but I'm still strong!" Akai said.

"Sure. I think I'm too tired to walk back." Yuki said, giving her mother's dead body one last look before Akai took her back to the village.

"Oh yeah, I never asked you." Akai said. "What's your name?" Yuki sweatdropped.

"It's Yuki, Yuki Hagane. My real name is Galaxy, but I prefer Yuki." She replied.

* * *

"Land right here." Yuki said.

"Why? We aren't that close to the village yet!" Akai said.

"It's because they'll freak if they see you carrying me back." Yuki answered.

"Oh. OH. OH!" Akai said. Yuki facepalmed. "Did you know I can turn into a human form?"

"You can?" Yuki asked. Akai nodded. "Then I suggest you do so right now." The dragon nodded yet again. She glowed a bright red, and instead of a young dragon being there, it was a kid who was about the same age as her, maybe older. She had long, scarlet red hair that reached her waist, silver eyes, a yellow dress, silver shoes and red fingerless gloves.

"Now let's go." Yuki said.

"Alright!" Akai said in delight. Akai walked while supporting Yuki, due to her bloodloss.

* * *

"Yuki's back!" A voice said excitedly. It belonged to a boy with spiky orange hair and golden brown eyes. He looked about 8 years old. "And someone's with her...that's not mom..."

"I'm back." Yuki said in a loud voice. Soon enough, people crowded her until she heard one question.

"Where's Akatsuki and who is she?" Someone asked.

"Mom...died..." Yuki said, looking at the ground to avoid everyone's eyes. Gasps were heard in the crowd.

"WHAT?! Mom's...dead?" The orange haired boy asked.

"Sorry, nii-chan...a dragon got to her before we could escape." Yuki said. The boy was her older twin brother, named Gingka. "This is Akai, she helped me escape. She said she had been living by herself in the wilderness."

"Hello everyone!" Akai said, bowing.

"Gingka, mom told me to give you this." Yuki said, handing the star shaped pendant to the boy.

"Wait...isn't that a necklace for one of the chosen ones?!" Madoka, one of the twin's friends, asked.

"I think so..." Yuki and Gingka said.

"And Yuki has one, too!" Madoka exclaimed. "But...how did Akatsuki-san get them..?"

"Madoka, don't worry about it too much." Yuki said.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?" A brunette asked. She had pink eyes, and her brown hair went to midback. Her name was Hanako Carpenter. Her family had moved from the Garden district to the Star District, the one they were in. Each district specialized in one type of dragon group, but had at least one of the other groups, except one that is prophesied.

There was the Dragon Slayer group, who obviously slayed dragons. They had the most dangerous job, and are given the best equipment.

Then there was the Dragon Hunter group. The Dragon Hunter's job was to look for dragon's nests, and if possible, destroy eggs. This was what the Star district specialized in, due to having many people having good senses, at least two almost super-human senses each for the majority of the district.

After that there was the Dragon Scout group. They were in charge of watching out for incoming dragons approaching their district, to protect everyone from an ambush.

There was also the Healers. The Healers job was to heal anyone who was injured, and to grow herbs that were helpful with healing. The Garden District specialized in this. Hanako's parents were part of the Healers group in the Star District.

Lastly, there was the myth. The prophesied Chosen Ones. The Chosen ones each had a diamond necklace with their signature color on it, and a certain shape. Each of them could tame dragons, and are said to have one to three partner dragons. They could only get partner dragons if they had hatched them by themselves, and the only way for that to happen was to activate their powers to hatch the eggs. Their necklaces would glow their signature color, and the egg would hatch to one of their colors, which every Chosen One would have at least one main, and two side colors. The egg also has to be the egg that was chosen for them to receive, and would only hatch for their fated owner, no matter what. The Chosen ones were the ones who were supposed to bring peace to the two species. The legend has said that there were fifteen who would bring peace, two who opposed them, one of which would join them later, and one that would be corrupted by one of the two, only to be brought back by the leader of the Chosen Ones. In total, that made eighteen of them.

"I'm fi-" Yuki's reply was cut off as she coughed up blood and fell on the ground.

"Yuki!" Gingka, Madoka and Hanako shouted at the same time. Soon they found out she had passed out from blood loss and would be okay.

* * *

Years later when the four of them, and Akai, and two others that had come from the Wild District, which specialized in Dragon Slayers, whose names were Kyoya, the older brother and Gingka's rival, and Kiyoko Tategami, the younger sister, were all 14, Kyoya 15, there was an announcement. Everyone ages 12 to 18 had to enter Chosen Academy; an academy created for the purpose of finding the Chosen Ones.

The six of them were forced to enter, but they didn't really care, thinking that they would just be normal students.

Little did they know how much the academy would change their lives.

* * *

**Hanako: Is that considered a cliffhanger? If it is, then you'd better hurry with the next chapter/first chapter, especially since you have Friday off-**

**Me: HUSH! You're going to make them think it'll be here in about five days! DX WHAT IF I FINISH IT ON SUNDAY? **

**Miu: You're stressing too much.**

**Yuki: Can't blame her. She has Memories and Lucky Academy to work on as well. :/**

**Kiyoko: T-the last time s-she tried to juggle s-so many stories, i-it ended in all o-of them either g-going into w-writer's block or h-hiatus. **

**FUN FACT: I used districts and what they specialized in and then after that realized that the Hunger Games was the same, except with numbers. XD At least there are more than 12 districts.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What do you think of the picture?**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
